Recording concerto
|font-color = White |CD name = Duet Drama CD |previous = - |next = |3=DOUBLE WISH}} |current track = |3=Recording concerto}} }} |font-color = White |Name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ デュエットドラマCD 真斗&レ Recording concerto |image = |kanji name = Recording concerto |romaji name = RECORDING CONCERTO |translation = RECORDING CONCERTO |type = Duet Drama CD |characters = |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}) |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}) }} The first track from the |3= Duet Drama CD: Masato & Ren}}. It is an audio drama featuring the characters |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} and |3=Jinguji Ren}}, who are voiced by |3=Suzumura Kenichi}} and |3=Suwabe Junichi}}, respectively. Translation |3='Ren' Hey Lady, let's work well together today. It must mean something that we met here today. Let's go together. Anyways, Hijirikawa and I having a duet? It certainly is something only the Boss would think of. If Lady wasn't the one to create the song, I wouldn't even think of singing it. Your songs are always full of charm. Even though it's a duet, I look forward to the song. Oh yeah, wasn't it mentioned earlier that the meeting place was changed? It's not the recording room, but the rooftop. Now, please give me your hand, princess. All that's left to the rooftop is the short staircase, but I'll escort you anyways. You're welcome.}} opens and closes |3='Ren' It's really good weather today, and the view is good. At this time, not many people come to the rooftop, so we can easily be alone. Okay, let's start composing. Ah, as you said, he hasn't come yet, has he? I don't even mind if he comes or not anyways. Would you like to wait? Yes? Okay. Until he comes, let's do something good together. Just joking! It's a joke. You get shy so easily. It's amazing. Eh, I'm probably against a duet after all. Won't you leave him out and make it my song instead? I'd like you to write a song with a melody of love for me instead. No matter what. If it's too much now, let's talk privately with my whispers of my love. Okay, Lady?}} opens and closes |3='Masato' I found you, Jinguji!}} |3='Ren' What, you found me already? It was just getting to the good part.}} |3='Masato' Not "What, you found me already?"! Disappearing and leaving a letter saying, "Today, I'll be disappearing with Lady. Don't wait up for me." is not enough. Stop messing around!}} |3='Ren' Sorry, Lady. The bit about the location change was a lie. I left a letter in the recording room. I thought he would give up after that. You are more persistent than I thought. Always being able to find my whereabouts and knowing what I'm doing.}} |3='Masato' This and that are different issues. I don't know what you are up to, but stop involving her in it.}} |3='Ren' Hmm.. Could you possibly... with Lady?}} |3='Masato' This matter doesn't concern you!}} |3='Ren' Heh. Right on the mark, right? You're so easy to understand.}} |3='Masato' Be quiet! Shut your mouth!}} |3='Ren' That's probably right, Lady. It's not good to be fighting in a place like this. Hey, since you arrived anyways, don't be in a huff of anger and start composing.}} |3='Masato' I understand.}} |3='Ren' Hmm, what kind of song would be good?}} |3='Masato' It's not a solo. A song we can both sing well, easy to work with, and brings out our personalities would be good.}} |3='Ren' Detailed? Both you and I? That was obvious quite some time ago. I think a rough song portraying the fight of our personalities would be you.}} |3='Masato' I wouldn't mind it rough, but keep in mind the song should not be too difficult for others to understand. An idol-like song is ideal. If the skill used isn't enough, not everyone would enjoy it.}} |3='Ren' Ooh, do you have no confidence? I think a hard and tricky song would be the best. Something juicy fits me. Standing out is what an idol does, right?}} |3='Masato' Everything we said doesn't match at all.}} |3='Ren' Seems like it. Eh? Just try it? Are you certain, Lady?}} |3='Masato' There's no need to you to meet all of our demands. It's fine if you just do what you can.}} |3='Ren' Yes. You're amazing, Lady. Okay. It doesn't matter how much time it takes, take all the time you need.}} |3='Masato' Yes. I have high expectations of you.}} |3='Ren' Hmm.. You want to hear more about us? For the purpose of incorporating our image into the song? I'm happy to hear that. If it's for that, I'll cooperate and do what's needed. What you want to hear has to do with the relationship between the both of us?}} |3='Masato' I see. I'm forced to be roommates with him. We have no other relations.}} |3='Ren' Hey, hey. That's mean. We're rivals, aren't we?}} |3='Masato' I can't think of anyone else that thinks that except you. Stop challenging what I say. It's a bother.}} |3='Ren' Really, since when have you lost that cuteness of yours? You used to follow me all the time when you were younger.}} |3='Masato' Stop bringing up the past. You were just looking for something to do at the party anyways.}} |3='Ren' Even though you're saying that, when I kidnapped you away from the party, you were willing to come along too.}} |3='Masato' That's because you just dragged me outside.}} |3='Ren' Don't lie. You always looked happy every time. Ah, yes yes. It was at Naples, right? There was that time when I told you there was a delicious gelato shop, you said you wanted only me to take you.}} |3='Masato' That's...! Well.. It was an extremely hot day, I wanted to cool down my body.}} |3='Ren' Is that so? What was interesting was what happened afterwards. It started after we bought the gelato, on the way back, we got lost.}} |3='Masato' Jinguji! That story is...}} |3='Ren' Well, isn't it fine? Lady wants to hear it right?}} |3='Masato' You too?}} |3='Ren' You can't get out of it. In a city where we didn't know the language of, a lonely Masato-kun clung to me and said this: "Don't leave me alone, Ren-nii-chan!"}} |3='Masato' That- that was only once! You- you were older at that time. You were the older brother-like figure.}} |3='Ren' Heh. Even though you always called me by any suffixes since we met. You really aren't honest enough, aren't you?}} |3='Masato' Just because you said you wanted to go this-a-way and that-a-way, we went in circles and got lost!}} |3='Ren' I don't remember something like that. But unlike you, my English and Italian was perfect. Even if we were lost, it didn't really worry you.}} |3='Masato' Even if we didn't understand the language, we had our family name that could do something for us.}} |3='Ren' If didn't do a thing for us, didn't it? I bought the gelato for us, remember?}} |3='Masato' ...}} |3='Ren' You only had half a peso anyways. You held on to my clothing and wouldn't let go. Your grip was so tight!}} |3='Masato' You! Don't say anything more after that!}} |3='Ren' Wow, scary~ Help me, Lady~ Someone is bullying me!}} |3='Masato' Stop that way of speaking! Instead, isn't the one who's really being bullied turning out to be me? You make our past actions seem way more interesting and funny. On top of that, speaking about that in front of her. All you ever do is act.}} |3='Ren' Oh, does Lady think so too? It's true. It's something to smile about right?}} |3='Masato' Is that so?}} |3='Ren' A great childhood friend, huh? Even though it doesn't seem like that in real life now. There's things we both can't say. Ignoring and being ignored. Our usual state is so normal that we live like that now. It's that type of relationship.}} |3='Masato' What is this? There's still things that you have left out? Let's talk them out now. Anyways, part of being an idol is understanding a rival. Since we have the same dream, we should get along. Even though I say that, I have no intention of letting you win.}} |3='Ren' Letting me win? You're totally talking like you're above me. There is absolutely no way my singing will lose out to yours anyways.}} |3='Masato' About you, aren't you just using your voice to act? You lack the concentration. I'm different than you. I'm aiming to become an idol from the heart. There is no way that I would lose to you with my feelings like that.}} |3='Ren' You definitely said that. Fine. I'll let you hear a true song. When Lady's song is done, we'll compare. At that time, we'll be able to see who's putting their all into the song.}} |3='Masato' That is my line. Singing is heart. You will lose.}} |3='Ren' Sorry Lady. Since it's like this, when the song's done, call me again. I'm looking forward to your song.}} |3='Masato' You! To put your lips on her cheek! How very insolent!}} |3='Ren' Something like this is a greeting you know? Don't get mad over something this small. Men who can't control their tempers won't be popular. Bye, Lady. Later.}} opens and closes |3='Masato' I can't stand that man! I apologize. Since it's turned out like this, please contact me when the song is ready. I'm also looking forward to the completion of your song.}} plays and ends |3='Masato' This is...!}} |3='Ren' Mmm... As expected of Lady. I don't have any complaints about this. You think so too right, Hijirikawa?}} |3='Masato' It's absolutely fabulous. Anyone can sing this. It'll get a good response from anywhere, and the tone is great. As for personality wise, it's from the heart and sparkles and everything. It's perfect.}} |3='Ren' Hmm.. Our arguing gave birth to this song? I see. That's interesting. Which part is mine? Okay, the lyrics are something like this.}} |3='Masato' Hey! Don't suddenly start writing! First we have to decide on a theme-}} |3='Ren' Something like that is not needed. The lyrics flowed in my head the moment I heard this song. It's not the same with you?}} |3='Masato' No. The feelings the song conjured up, when put in words will still give the same reaction.}} |3='Ren' It seems so. Right now, I think the hearts of the three of us are one. I want to hurry and start singing the song.}} |3='Masato' Yes, I guess you are right.}} |3='Ren' Okay, I'm done! It's perfect, if I do say so myself.}} |3='Masato' I've also completed my part. How are your lyrics like?}} |3='Ren' Don't sneak a peek. You'll understand when we sing. It's our little duel. That way, we can tell who's better.}} |3='Masato' How worthless. Whatever you say all ends towards a duel anyways.}} |3='Ren' Heh, are you scared of losing?}} |3='Masato' That's not it. I also want to hurry up and sing this. We haven't even practiced yet.}} |3='Ren' That's fine isn't it. If you have the heart for it, just singing is enough practice.}} |3='Masato' My heart is flawless.}} |3='Ren' Is that so? Then let's start! Music start!}}Translation by ichigohaatsu References Navigation Category:Duet Drama CD: Masato & Ren (drama) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (drama) Category:Jinguji Ren (drama)